Junto a la chimenea
by Letsea
Summary: El hijo mayor de los Lightwood llega cansado a casa después de una pelea contra unos demonios, pero en casa le espera una agradable sorpresa que le hará olvidar su agotamiento.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? He vuelto y está vez no traigo ningún fic de anime, pero sigo con yaoi y lemon (he pasado de no escribir ninguno a tener cuatro en la cabeza). Este fic se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con mi no...brujo Bane y, al igual que todos mis fics, se lo dedico. Espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: TMI no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cassandra Clare (si fuera mío solo hablaría de Alec y Magnus .)

* * *

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, acababa de pelear contra unos pocos demonios que habían aparecido cerca del East River y estaba agotado, solo quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y dormir. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura del loft y abrió la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El interior estaba casi a oscuras, solo una tenue luz iluminaba el salón. Miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaban los muebles? ¿Desde cuándo había una alfombra con estampado de leopardo en el centro? Finalmente, encontró la causa de la luz, no era una lámpara como se había imaginado, sino una chimenea. ¿Desde cuándo tenía una chimenea? Buscó desconcertado al dueño de la casa y le vio en el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación. Llevaba una bata con estampado de leopardo y su pelo, si bien parecía completamente negro, brillaba más que nunca. ¿Cuántos kilos de purpurina habría usado esta vez?

–Hola, cariñín. Bienvenido a casa –se acercó hasta él y le quitó la parte superior de su equipo de combate. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida. Le acarició el pecho con lentitud.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes una chimenea? ¿Y dónde están los mue…? –Pero el dueño de la casa le había acallado posando un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–Shhh. No te preocupes ahora por esas cosas, Alexander. Es de noche y estamos solos por primera vez desde hace casi un mes… Disfrutemos.

Y dicho eso, le besó con mucha dulzura y amor. Con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un firme abrazo, le guio hasta el centro de la alfombra y le tumbó ahí, quedando encima de él. Alec no rechistó, simplemente mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, deseando que ese beso durara para siempre. O al menos, lo máximo posible. Magnus fue quien terminó el beso, separándose lentamente. Los ojos azules protestaron, pese a que el joven Lightwood intentaba permanecer impasible. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se quitó la bata, quedándose solo con unas mallas negras ajustadas. Alec se quedó absorto mirando el torso desnudo de Magnus, este sonrió.

–Me alegra que te guste mi cuerpo amor… –se acercó a su oído. –Es todo tuyo.

Las mejillas de Alec se tiñeron súbitamente de color rojo y rezó al Ángel por que no se notara mucho. Pero supuso, por la sonrisa que Magnus le dedicaba, que no era así. Se volvieron a unir en un beso, esta vez más pasional, pero sin dejar la dulzura a un lado. El brujo se deshizo de la camiseta del nefilim y le lamió la oreja haciendo que este se estremeciera. Tras esto comenzó a llenar de suaves besos su cuello y su pecho mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el vientre. Generalmente, Magnus no perdía mucho el tiempo en esas cosas, solía devorar literalmente el cuello de Alec, pero esta vez Magnus le besaba con tranquilidad y lentitud, mostrando una gran dulzura; Magnus había decidido que le haría el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho.

La erección de ambos era notable, sus genitales se rozaban y el más pequeño movimiento de uno provocaba jadeos en ambos. Alec abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su novio, él era siempre quien le… aliviaba, por decirlo de alguna forma menos vergonzosa, y luego era el turno de Alec de hacer lo mismo con el brujo. Pero esta vez no quería que fuera así; quería tomar la iniciativa por primera vez. Así pues, le detuvo y dio media vuelta, dejando al brujo justo donde había estado él y antes de que Magnus pudiera hacer algo, le besó. Dirigió una mano a su entrepierna. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, por lo tanto, no iba a temblar. No obstante, él no decidía esas cosas, y por muy decidido que estuviera, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Magnus, no importaba cuántas veces hubieran estado juntos antes.

Magnus, que se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa, pero antes de que Alec hiciera algo, apartó su mano y le dejó de nuevo en el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas con ambas manos. Alec le miró sin comprender.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque hace un mes que no te veo y pienso hacerte disfrutar como nunca.

Y Alec volvió a sonrojarse. Magnus comenzaba a creer que Alec se pasaba la vida sonrojado y su sonrojo le hacía aún más adorable. Magnus sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla, mientras que con la otra empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el nefilim estaba completamente desnudo. Magnus le estudió con la mirada, haciendo que el rojo de las mejillas de Alec se acentuará. El brujo, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios le besó mientras le masturbaba lentamente. Al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le encantaba el sabor de su novio y no dudaría en usar su lengua para darle placer, pero de esta forma podía disfrutar de sus gemidos a la vez que de sus besos.

–Ah… M-Magnus… Más rápido…

Magnus, haciendo caso a sus peticiones, aumentó el ritmo mientras volvía a besarle. Los gemidos de Alec se intensificaron y los besos se volvieron más fogosos. Magnus de vez en cuando se despegaba de sus labios en contra de la voluntad del nefilim para morderle el cuello o lamerle la oreja. Como respuesta, Alec se limitaba a gemir y a jadear, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de Magnus. A veces el nombre del brujo escapaba de su garganta entre gemidos.

–Estoy… a punto…

Magnus sonrió y aceleró más y más la velocidad de su mano mientras lamía su pecho. Los gemidos de Alec se intensificaron hasta que finalmente terminó en su mano, gimiendo el nombre del brujo. Este, aún con su sonrisa, le besó con dulzura y observó a su novio. Alec, jadeando, intentaba normalizar su respiración, con la cara totalmente roja debido a la vergüenza. A Magnus le encantaba verle en esos momentos, totalmente sonrojado, con cara de máximo placer. Y lo que más le gustaba, es que era el único que podía verla. Cuando por fin se hubo tranquilizado, el cazador de sombras abrió los ojos, mirando con timidez a Magnus.

Sin decir nada, el hijo de Lilith le besó de nuevo con mucho más deseo y lujuria que antes. Separó las piernas del nefilim y lamió sus dedos. Alec se sonrojó, el brujo hacía todo de forma demasiado sensual. Magnus introdujo con lentitud uno de los dedos en Alec, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos y le sonreía con dulzura. Más tarde, siguió con el segundo y unos segundos después empezó a moverlos en círculos. Poco a poco, gemidos empezaron a salir de la garganta del nefilim. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado sacó sus dedos lentamente. El brujo se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa en un rápido movimiento y miró a Alec a la espera de algo, de algo que le incitara a seguir. Este, muerto de vergüenza, asintió con timidez y Magnus volvió a sonreír, colocó las piernas de su novio sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarle lentamente.

Aunque al principio el joven Lightwood intentaba reprimir sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano del brujo, al final acabó siendo imposible. Pese a que sus gemidos eran muy sonoros, Magnus no se conformaba con eso, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas con más rapidez, intentando llegar lo más profundo posible. De esta forma, los gemidos de Alec se multiplicaron y eran cada vez más sonoros. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Magnus comenzó a masturbar la nueva erección del nefilim, haciendo que sus gemidos se intensificaran.

El ahora vacío salón, que hasta hace unas horas había estado en completo silencio, se había llenado de gemidos y jadeos por parte de la pareja. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor y sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. De vez en cuando, entre gemidos, se daban un fugaz beso, intenso y lleno de amor. Ambos estaban a punto de terminar, Magnus en el interior de Alec y este en la mano del brujo. Alcanzarían el clímax juntos, como sucedía muchas veces. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Gimiendo el nombre de su novio, ambos terminaron.

Magnus se dejo caer junto a Alec y le abrazó, el nefilim se acurrucó en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

–Te amo, Alec –susurró el brujo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

–Y yo a ti Magnus –sonrió Alec, su sonrojo aún no había desaparecido.

–No te lo he dicho antes, pero bienvenido a casa. –le besó el pelo.

–Ha sido una buena bienvenida.

Alec alzó la cabeza mirando con ternura a Magnus, que le sonreía con amor. Alec se acercó a sus labios para besarle, Magnus le respondió. El cazador de sombras volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del brujo y empezó a acariciarlo. Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que al final ambos se quedaron dormidos fundidos en un dulce abrazo.


End file.
